


Coffee laced intoxicating on your lips

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the porn battle.  Prompts: hands, messy, caramel, feeding each other.</p><p>Domestic fluff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee laced intoxicating on your lips

Steve wakes to the warmth of sunlight on his skin and the sound of someone moving about in the kitchen. He's reaching for his gun before he remembers that Danny stayed over. The combination of remembered lust from last night and draining adrenaline leaves him a little breathless and half hard.

He rolls over onto his back and stretches out. The sheets on one side of the bed are pleasantly cool, which means that Danny's been up for some time. As tempted as Steve is to let himself drift back off to sleep, Danny being out of bed first on a Sunday morning is unusual enough to persuade Steve to get up. He pulls on a t-shirt and pants and heads downstairs.

Danny's wearing nothing but thin cotton pyjama pants that sit so low on his hips they're in danger of falling off. He's moving around the kitchen like he belongs there and Steve leans against the door frame, content to watch. The ipod dock that Danny brought over a couple of months ago currently has Steve's iphone in it, and there's music playing softly, something that Steve doesn't immediately recognise, but surprisingly, likes.

"Don't just stand there, make yourself useful and put some coffee on." Danny says, without the usual bite to his voice as he turns his head towards Steve. The morning sun highlights the stubble on his chin and gilds his eyelashes. There's just the faintest smudge of a bruise on his throat that Steve remembers putting there last weekend. It's been hidden under those ridiculous shirts and ties all week, but Steve's known it was there and the knowledge has driven him crazy.

"And you're doing what, exactly?" He asks, crossing the small kitchen to the coffee maker. No matter what Danny says at work, Steve's more than capable of following orders if it gets him this fluffy haired, softer edged Danny.

"Making caramel apple pancakes," Danny replies, as if he does this all the time, as he pulls a pan out of the cupboard and puts it on the stove.

"Really?" Steve finishes putting the grounds and water in the coffee maker and switches it on, then turns to lean on the counter so he can carry on watching his partner.

Danny stops and turns to face Steve, "Yes, really. And you can wipe that look off of your face." He crosses his arms over his chest and Steve works at keeping the desire off of his face, but he can't stop his eyes tracing the bulge of muscle in Danny's arms.

"What is it with you and these _looks_ you say I have?"

"What is it with you and _making_ those faces? If you didn't make them, I wouldn't need to call you on them."

"You do know you're not actually making a persuasive argument here, right?" Steve can't help himself. It's always fun to rile Danny up like this. He can't believe that he'd never seen it for the foreplay that it was before they ended up in bed together.

"This is an argument? Trust me, this is not an argument. This, my friend, is foreplay," Danny's smirk says that Steve has not been anywhere near as subtle as he'd hoped.

Before Steve can make a move towards Danny, his partner turns away, back to the stove. Steve's halfway hard again, and he wants to press his chest up against Danny's back, slip his hands into those loose pants and bring that faded bruise back to life with his mouth. He takes a step forward.

"Anticipation, Steven," he says, dropping a knob of butter that Steve's pretty sure he didn't buy into the pan.

"What?" The apparent change in conversation confuses Steve and he stops moving.

"It's half the fun." Danny's watching the pan, but he turns his head just enough to slant a glance at Steve that's all heat and seduction and Steve's fascinated, just like he was the first time Danny turned this easy, confident sexuality on him; just as he has been every time in between.

He never used to be good at being patient and waiting for the things that he wanted. The Navy taught him how to subvert that impatience, but they couldn't cure it. And Danny, Danny pushes every button Steve has when it comes to wanting. He delights in making Steve want and then making him wait. But he always, always gives Steve what he needs, sooner or later and he always makes it worth the agony of waiting.

So he doesn't argue, just watches Danny work. It doesn't take long before the kitchen is full of the smell of sweet buttery toffee, juicy frying apples and pancakes. Despite his best intentions, his mouth waters and he feels totally justified in blaming Danny for the fact that his diet now includes a potential coronary.

Danny drops spoonfuls of batter into the pan, and then flips them a few minutes later in a way that implies he's done this plenty of times before. Steve wonders if he makes these pancakes for Grace and there's that dangerously warm feeling again, when he thinks he might rank somewhere up near Danny's beloved daughter.

It doesn't take long for there to be a small stack of pancakes on a plate and Danny presents them to Steve with a flourish. Steve doesn't even try to hide the stupid grin. He moves over to the table, expecting Danny to offer him the fork in his hand. Instead, Danny uses the fork to cut off a bit of pancake and then he holds it out to Steve.

He's confused for a second, but when he realises that Danny means to feed him the pancake, a flush of heat makes sweat collect in the small of his back. There's something inexplicably intimate in Danny wanting to feed Steve food that he's cooked for him and Steve never expected to find this kind of relationship with anyone, let alone a loud, sarcastic, frustrating cop from Jersey who didn't even want to come to the islands.

He parts his lips obediently when Danny gently presses the fork against them. The pancake is soft and fluffy and the combination of sticky toffee and tart, juicy apple works wonderfully and he savours the tastes for as long as possible. When he looks back down at his partner, Danny's grinning in a way that's more fond than smug.

"Good?"

Danny clearly already knows the answer, but Steve answers anyway, "Yeah, very."

He licks his lips and the fact that Danny watches him, then does the same thing, as if he's thinking of licking Steve's lips instead of his own turns the slow simmer into a near boil. Steve's just about ready to forgo breakfast and drag Danny back upstairs, but the fact that Danny went to this trouble to cook for him stops him. Instead, he lets Danny cut another piece of pancake. This time, Danny uses his fingers to pick up the morsel.

Steve's pulse jumps and he can feel his breath catch and then speed up. Danny reaches out, and taps Steve's bottom lip with the pancake. Steve opens up and lets Danny feed him. He makes sure that he sucks the tips of Danny's fingers, tongue flicking out to drag over the slightly rough skin. They both shiver and Steve watches Danny's pupils expand, the faint hint of colour that spreads over his cheeks and the flush that creeps down his throat.

It's easy to reach out and cut a piece of pancake himself. He picks it up and Danny's lips are parting even before Steve touches them. Danny curls his tongue around Steve's index finger, sucking it into his mouth and scrapes his teeth over the knuckle. Steve pulls his hand back, shuddering at the way Danny tightens his lips, reluctant to let go. He slips his hand into Danny's hair, not caring that his fingers are sticky with caramel and spit and tilts Danny's head until he can kiss him.

Danny doesn't resist, just opens up and lets Steve take what he wants and it's such a rush that Steve shakes with it. He crowds Danny against the counter, uses the hand not cradling Danny's skull to shove Danny's pants off his hips. Danny arches against him, wanton and so damned hot. Steve curls his fingers tighter in his partner's hair and drags Danny's head back so he can work on that bruise on Danny's throat.

He can feel and hear the hitches in Danny's breathing and they're rubbing against each other like teenagers and it's frantic and hot and Steve is pretty sure he's never been so desperate for another person so often in his life.

He works his way down Danny's chest, long, broad licks over his collarbones, gentle nips across his nipples, kisses down his belly. He lets go of Danny's hair and drops to his knees. The way Danny groans and tips his head back, hands braced on the counter top behind him and knees locked is sheer fucking porn and Steve has no idea why he ever lets this man out of his bed.

Danny jerks and curses when Steve sucks the head of his cock into his mouth and licks the stickiness there away. Steve presses his hips back against the cupboard and Danny shudders. Steve slides down Danny's cock, using his hand on the part he can't swallow. He wants to get Danny off, wants to take him apart, then he's going to take him upstairs and work him open until Danny's hard and panting again, then Steve's going to pin his hands to the bed and make him take it, make him give it up without a hand on his dick.

Rolling Danny's balls in one hand makes his partner gasp and stand on tiptoe, as if he's trying to get away. A fingertip further back, brushing over his hole leaves him shaking. A hint of pressure; just the threat of the finger pushing inside makes him thrust forward, coming with a sobbing growl that has Steve growling in reply.

When Danny's pushing him away, twitching and over sensitive, Steve crawls up Danny's body, finding his mouth and kissing him. Danny's blissed out, loose and pliant against Steve and the kiss is sloppy and messy and Steve almost forgets his earlier plan in the desire to just rut against Danny until he comes. But he wants more and he wants to make Danny as crazy as Danny makes him.

He drags them both out of the kitchen and pushes Danny up the stairs and tumbles him into bed, Danny laughing as he falls.

Steve has no idea how he got this lucky, but he's damned well going to make the most of it.


End file.
